Sorcefuls
by Moonchildling
Summary: What has happened to Harry’s wand? A Humor filled one-shot that will make you say “What?” Moonchild’s first solo project, please read and review.


"Sorcefuls"

By: Moonchild

Rated: G

Category: Humor/Parody

Characters: Harry, Ron, and Hermione

Words: 784

Summery: What has happened to Harry's wand? A Humor filled one-shot that will make you say "What!?" Moonchild's first solo project, please read and review.

I do not own Harry Potter, his friends and other characters, their settings, spells, and any other Harry Potter paraphernalia that we can't think of right now. I don't own it, I'm not making money off of it, so please don't sue me; I don't have any money anyway.

My Dad gave this idea to me a little while ago; he was very enthusiastic that he had an idea for a Harry Potter fanfic. So thanks Dad, your sense of humor always keeps a smile on my face!

Now, on with the story…

Harry, Ron and Hermione finally had some time for some spell practicing. With Hermione's responsibilities as Head Girl (not to mention in the past month she had spent more time in the Library then outside of it), Ron's commitments as Prefect and Quidditch keeper (who actually had spent most of his time trying to get Hermione to notice him) and Harry being Quidditch captain and seeker (Gryffindor hadn't lost a game yet), and they all had tried to spend what little free time that they had left with the DA trying to get everyone in the club guaranteed an "E" or better on their finals. So in essence this was the first time that the golden trio had time to practice those extremely advanced spells that all of their professors hinted would be tested on the NEWTs in late May. That was the reason that Harry, Ron and Hermione had gotten out James Potter's old invisibility cloak and sneaked as quietly as possible to the Room or Requirement. It was hard for the three, now legal aged, wizards to fit under the cloak made for only one person, but they managed. Although they swore that it was the cloak that had shrunk and not them that had grown.

It was half past midnight that Hermione sighed with relief as she marked of yet another spell on the long list that she had made for them to practice. "Only one more to practice guys, and this one is easy."

Harry and Ron looked at Hermione expectantly waiting for her to continue, and continue she did, "It's just the patronus charm, we should be out of here in fifteen minutes tops." After she finished her sentence Hermione whipped out her wand and pointing it at the far wall exclaimed, "expecto patronum!" Silver mist gathered at the focal point at the end of her wand and slowly expanded to make a glowing shadow of an otter patronus. The form of the radiant mist hopped around Hermione once, before disappearing into nothing. "Your turn," she said looking to Ron.

Ron nodded and pointed his wand to same far wall and said with feeling, "expecto patronum!" A silver mist started to form and gather at the end of his wand, gleaming and growing slowly. The silver shadow finally formed into an orangutan; it turned towards Ron and seemed to smile, if orangutans can smile, before dissipating in the same fashion as Hermione's patronus.

Ron then nodded to Harry saying without words, 'go ahead mate.'

Harry smiled at the silent communication as he raised his wand with confidence and pointed it at the same far wall as his two best friends previously had. He exclaimed, "expecto patronum!" But instead of the expected silver mist forming into the familiar lustrous male deer, nothing happened at all. A look of confusion crossed the black hared wizard's face. "Expecto patronum!" he shouted again, this time with more feeling. But still his wand did not respond in the slightest. The concerned look soon deepened into worry. "Expecto Patronum!" he yelled. Immediately followed by other spells that jumped into his mind. "Accio book!" he demanded at a volume across the room, the wand still didn't work. "Petrificus Totalus!" he bellowed at a bug scuttling across the floor, still nothing. "Expelliarmus!" cried Harry, his voice almost tearing at the extreme effort, while he pointed his impotent wand towards Ron.

"Hey," Ron said in protest at the unsolicited attack.

"LUMOS!" Harry screamed shaking his wand furiously, with no response.

"Harry," Hermione said calmly. "Harry," she said again a little more strongly when he didn't turn. "HARRY!"

Harry finally turned as he heard Hermione's frustrated attempts to get his attention. Without warning Hermione walked up to her frantic friend and grabbed the wand right out of his hand. Mumbling incoherently Hermione held the handle up to get a better look, and with a flick of her wrist she had the end of the hilt screwed off and was looking _inside_ the wand. "Here's your problem," she said with an air of superiority. "When's the last time that you changed the batteries?"

"Batteries?" Harry asked altogether confused.

"Yes, batteries," Hermione said exasperated. "You should use Sorcefuls," commented the Head Girl, suddenly holding out two small cylinder shapes in her hand. "Sorcefuls are the most reliable magical battery on the market. Just look at the Sorceful Wombat."

Suddenly, a wombat appeared near the trio of students. Harry notice a large Sorceful battery sticking out of its back, as a result the very animated wombat kept changing the color of its fur.

"See," said Hermione with a confident smile and Dumbledore-like twinkle in her eye, "it just keeps changing and changing and changing…"


End file.
